


Duties of the Heir

by ShadowKing042



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKing042/pseuds/ShadowKing042
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

**Be warned this story has the following themes: Infantile Trauma, Non-Canonical Pairings, OC family tree, OCs, Giant Evil Man Eating Spiders (Ey're jus' hig'lee misunderstood), Dragon breeding, domestication of dangerous creatures, wizarding politics, Arthurian History, Character bashing, characters being engaged to multiple characters, eventual graphic violence against Umbridge (pronounced "Um-bitch"), maiming of the Dursleys, possible redemption for a dark family, the high probability of eventual sexual content, mentions of the use of mass memory alteration, murder (because some people [every death eater] only seem to know one spell), Bellatrix, family secrets, oh and very vulgar swearing.**

**I also realize some of you won't like my characters or will think he is overpowered, or poorly explained, however it will be revealed eventually why he is so powerful. If you think you know who the character is please don't ruin the surprise for others. Bits and pieces of his family tree will be revealed.**

Bryon's POV

To say I was nervous was an understatement, it wasn't the first time I would be going to a wizarding school however this will be the first time I have gone out in public besides Gringotts. "Trixie" I say. calling the most adorable servant ever part Goblin, part House-Elf, and part Veela she was currently an inch shy of three feet and the closest thing to family I had left. She much like myself was by no means yet an adult and she had a complexion that looked as though she had been chiseled from Marble, her hair looked as though it was composed of emerald, her dark green locks fell freely past her shoulders in the back with two braids in the front which reached never quite touch her shoulders the purpose of the braids other than framing her face adorably was to keep it out of her eyes. Her eyes were big and round with silver irises that shone as though they were made of quicksilver and would often tempt you to pick her up into a big hug, her nose was small and short and almost could be described as button-like expect for the small sharp tip that it ended with instead of rounding off like a human nose, her ears were her most peculiar feature, they were not wide like a house elf or goblins ears being more like pixie ears except going backwards instead of outwards from her head attaching to her head like normal human ears would. Her last set of distinguishing features were her teeth, small and cute they might appear but upon closer inspection they appear to be sharp with a dagger like shape. "Yes my Lord." Trixie responded immediately, her big silver eyes staring up at me adorably. We have a full day today Trixie, first we are going to Gringotts, then we must go shopping after which we must get to packing. "Packing my Lord?" Trixie asked, tilting her head cutely. "Yes we are going on a trip, we must journey to Hogwarts under the guise of a student lest Albus become suspicious as to why someone would not attend his school and with the size of the man's nose I would rather keep it out of my affairs. Unfortunately I fear we may be stuck playing the part for the long run as unlike our previous excursions to wizarding schools I highly doubt we can just vanish and manage to elude the old man." I explained to my diminutive companion. "Is there any benefit to going, my Lord?" Trixie asked again tilting her head as she tried to determine the purpose of such a lengthy excursion. "Connections Trixie, we need allies and connections, there is no way I can fulfill my responsibilities if I stand alone." I said. I believe we have wasted enough time, we will have to start at Gringotts before we…"Off we go!" Trixie exclaimed happily, interrupting my explanation and grabbing my hand before teleporting us directly into Gringotts. 

(Scene Break)

Teleporting into Gringotts unannounced can be considered an unwise idea which is liable to cause most who attempt it harm, both physically and fiscally. As expected we were immediately almost subjected to the Goblin nation's very lethal imitation of acupuncture also known as a dozen spear wielding goblins who didn't seem very amused by our arrival. Another thing I would not advise is brandishing arms at a squadron of spear wielding goblins, for anyone other than Trixie it would probably be a death sentence, luckily for everyone involved one of the other goblins recognized the crest on the silver dagger Trixie held at the throat of one of my would be assailants. What happened next was akin to someone elbowing their buddy to get them to look at something as one by one they lowered their spears and amazingly enough gave quiet and embarrassed apologies. Striding up to the teller I present a ring the outline of which looks like an egg encased in fire inside which a dragon's head is shown with smoke from it's nostrils forming the letter D on either side. "Vault of the House of Drakecaller" I say to the teller whose eyes widen. "King Ragnok will see you now, please follow me." 

Following the teller deep into Gringotts we arrive at two massive ornate doors brass, steel, gold, cobalt, titanium and bronze forming intricate patterns on the door. The teller knocks once on the door, "Heir Drakecaller to see you your highness." The teller says. "Drakecaller, that's a name I never thought I would hear again, very well, enter, Heir Drakecaller." Came a voice from the other side of the door. Pushing the door open I enter the room followed quickly by Trixie who scurried in after me. A muscular goblin with a gray mullet and a circlet sitting on a stone throne with veins of gold greets us as we enter the room "I am King Ragnok king of the goblins and account manage… last time I checked the last descendants of the first silver smith did not serve the house of Drakecaller you are lucky only the upper echelons of goblin society know that story young one else I fear your cover may have been blown." King Ragnok says. "Is not the best cover an incomplete truth, your highness." I said. "What can I help you with today young Drakecaller." King Ragnok said, refocusing to the business at hand. "I have unfortunately received a Hogwarts letter and it could cause an investigation into why a child of my age would not seek education especially so if someone were to find out about my lack of remaining family. Questions like where I learned magic or even an investigation into who I am." I said causing Ragnok to grimace before nodding. "I would recommend using your maternal grandfather's family name as while it would draw attention, anyone snooping into your affairs would be looking in the wrong places." King Ragnok grinned. "Thank you, your highness." I replied with a bow. "Anything I can do to help, especially after your mother's terrible murder." Ragnok said, his eyes growing viscous towards the end. "I am glad to know that you see that being killed with a blood curse no matter how long it took to kill is still murder." I said my face hardening as many unpleasant memories flooded my head. "May your gold flow as freely as the blood of your enemies King Ragnok." I said before getting up. "If you could have a goblin put ten million Galleons into one coin purse, and a second coin purse to be filled with one hundred million British Pounds that should conclude our business for the day." I said before leaving. Making my way back to the lobby the teller I was talking to earlier waved me over to him. "Your money sir" the goblin grinned, handing two small bags to me. Leaving the bank we headed to a magical pet store where I bought a custom oversize kneazle carrying cage with internal expansion charm and featherweight charms. We also had to head to Eeylops Owl Emporium and buy a bird cage as well. Heading next to a store called Tim's Tents I had to purchase a custom tent with privacy wards expansion charms and enough security wards to make the security most purebloods had on their homes seem half assed by comparison. It was to be twelve rooms consisting of a main room with a large open room on the left, the bedroom in the back, and the dining room off to the right side. There were two bathrooms one through the dining room and one through the bedroom. The large open room had a hidden trapdoor in the back and a door leading the bedroom off to one side. The main room also had a trapdoor leading down to a lower level. Upon entering the lower level you were greeted by an empty room with four doors and the ladder leading back up to the main room. The door in the back of the room led to the study, the one on the right to a room full of materials and reagents, a storage room through the door behind you and a workshop through the door to your left. Not a proper home but something that would supply me with proper privacy while I attended Hogwarts. With the custom orders the material costs for the aftermarket enchantments getting the flu in the tent set up, food for all seven of my magical pets and the cost of repairs on one of the Peverell properties I had spent approximately 178900 Galleons more than enough to bankrupt most wizards. With that, Trixie and I returned home to finish our packing.

**Not sure how happy I am with this first chapter. I might rewrite it at some point but I needed this chapter finished so I could (cue monty python crowd) GET ON WITH IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Duties of the Heir Chapter Two

**It is time for a magical ride, I had been trying to finish that first chapter for quite a while, but anyways let's get down and dirty I am debating whether or not to tell you my dear readers the pairings for this story now or as they happen. They are pretty set in stone, I just wish fanfiction allowed more than four characters. I also decided to cross post this on AO3 as later chapters may become too extreme for fanfiction.**

**Warnings include but are not limited to Marriage Contracts, Politics, Hagrid's nightmarish pets, and anything else I can think of…**

**Also in response to a review I received, Lily Potter nee Evans was a Muggle born witch born to two muggles and is in no way associated with the Peverells. Iolanthe Peverell, who was the granddaughter of Ignotius (the youngest brother), married Hardwin Potter, who was the son of Linfred of Stinchcombe, Linfred was known as "The Potterer" and his descendants became known as the Potters.**

**Also we will begin to get pieces of Bryon's family tree.**

**And always remember it is Bryon like Scion not Brian like Mayan.**

Bryon's POV

Arriving at King's Cross my trunk packed with my supplies I search for the ridiculous platform 9¾. I see several people walk straight through a leg of a brick archway that stood between Platform 9 and Platform 10. "Seems more like platform 9½ to me." I mumble to myself before following. A large locomotive with the words a sign reading: 

"HOGWARTS

EXPRESS

5972"

Was seen on the front of the locomotive. Boarding the train I lumbered down the aisle passing compartment after compartment, I came upon a cabin with a greasy haired blonde and two large portly oaf-like boys on one side and three girls on the other side the first had matted brown curls and a face like a muggle bulldog complete with flattened nose and prominent jowls. The girl in the middle had dark brown hair and green eyes. The girl closest to the door had long beautiful platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I entered the compartment. Bowing low I brought the blonde girls knuckled up to my lips, before parting my lips slightly and flicking the tip of my tongue across her knuckles. The Effect was almost instantaneous, the girl turned beet red and let out a high pitched "Eep!". "Bryon Peverell, at your service my lady." I said gesturing toward the space next to her asking for permission to sit. "D-daphne Gr-greengrass" she said, her cheeks still pink as she made room for me to sit next to her. Taking my place beside her "Beautiful and well raised, I believe we may have much to talk about Miss Greengrass." I whispered into her ear making her shudder as her face went from a fading pink back to bright red. "Tracey Davis" the girl next to Daphne offered. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, heir to the house of Malfoy" the greasy blonde boy declared. "Then we have Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle." Draco continued gesturing first to the jowled girl and then to the large oafs sitting next to him. Draco rattled on and on, with the Parkinson girl being the only one who seemed to be listening. After an hour or so of this I got up and excused myself. Exiting the compartment I walked past compartment after compartment until I found another that caught my eye. Six girls and a single boy with a toad were in the compartment. Introducing myself to the seven other children their names were: Padma and Pavarti Patil, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Helena and Sally Smith. After a while talking with this second group I decided to find a new group to converse with. I eventually find a noisy compartment with two boys and three girls all dressed in red and gold. Introducing myself to the first girl I give her the same treatment I gave Daphne, and while she turned as red as her robes she didn't make a sound. Her reaction was not missed by the two boys who took great interest in the new shade her face had taken. "Little Firsty has some balls, flirting with Katie before the terms even started…" one twin started. "But look at her face, the unfazeable Katie Bell, is redder than our hair." the other twin finished. "You don't think Katie…" the first twin said, ending his part by letting out a dramatic gasp. "Has a thing for younger men." "...Oh the scandal…" "The Gryffindor spitfire, Katie Bell preying on poor innocent defenseless firsties..." The twins' back and forth dialog was interrupted (Smack) "Ouch… foul for unnecessary roughness" The twins called in unison after Katie smacked them both upside the head. The loud smacking noise had woke the other two girls in the car up. 

\---

Arriving some time later. 

"Firs' years with me. No need to be shy. Let's 'urry up then." Came the booming voice of a giant hairy man. 

"Now we have a lil bit of a problem." Hagrid said "To stop a boat from 'ipping over with those two in the front…" Hagrid said, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle. "...we 'ill need at least six students in 'e back of 'e boat." Hagrid finished.

So in the back sat Draco, a boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini, and myself.

"Greengrass I saved you a spot right here" Draco said smugly patting his lap. Instead of responding Daphne placed herself atop my lap, keeping direct eye contact with Draco as she ground herself into my lap (which I will admit felt rather pleasant). Pansy Parkinson flung herself into Draco's lap causing the boy to release a pained groan. Pansy sat atop Draco with a proud grin as though preening herself on some great accomplishment. After which the second whale sized child joined the first in the front of the boat. Tracy then carefully positioned herself upon Blaise's lap. The boat was finally close to level although our boat sat significantly lower in the water with the lip only being about four inches from the surface of the water, something I suspect made Daphne very nervous. Daphne continued to twitch nervously atop my lap until Tracy whispered something which caused her to stand up suddenly which caused the boat to lean dangerously. Malfoy yelped as it appeared he got a little wet and I instinctively pulled Daphne down grabbing her around the waist. I did this just in time too as the boats entered a cave with a rather low ceiling. This time however felt different and looking down I saw why. The back of her robes had ridden up and her lap was directly against my robes. I did not dare comment and judging by the fact that Daphne was as still as a statue I gather she had also noticed the change. Arriving at the dock Daphne departed the boat and in a fluid motion pulled me out of the boat with her. The result was rather dramatic; the boat flipped over much to the dismay of Draco, Pansy, and Tracy. Blaise seemed nonplussed by the unexpected bath but was far more composed than the other three. Meanwhile Crab and Goyle seemed rather oblivious to their unexpected bath. 

All of the students went up a few flights of stairs where a stern looking woman was waiting. "First years welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress of this fine magical Institution. In a moment you will walk through those doors and be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses. You will either be joining Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family and you will rise to prestige and glory or face admonishment and reprimand together as a house. Through admirable behavior and commendable deeds you shall earn your house points while unscrupulous behavior such as rule breaking will cost your house points and may earn you detentions and other unpleasant punishments. I shall check in with the Headmaster and shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall finished before disappearing behind a large pair of double doors. 

Draco strode to the front. "So it's true what they've been saying. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle. As for me I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco started offering his hand to a bespectacled boy with shaggy brown hair not unlike my own.

"Please tell me that is not actually how he networks." I say to Daphne who winces at Draco's pitiful attempt to make himself seem important.

\---

The sorting hat sang a tune, something about topping other hats. After a moment the hat turned to the Deputy Headmistress. "Let's Begin" the hat said before turning back to face the first year students.

"Seamus Finnigan" McGonagall read. An irish boy stumbled up to the stool and the hat was placed on his sitting there for maybe 30 seconds. "Gryffindor" the hat announced. 

"Emma Vane" McGonagall read. A brunette walked up sitting on the stool only to be quickly sorted. "Gryffindor" the hat announced again.

"Michael Corner" McGonagall read. A young man with long dark hair that covered one of his eyes stood up before approaching the hat. "Ravenclaw" the hat declared loudly.

"Draco Malfoy" McGonnagall read with pursed lips. Draco strutted up to the hat, the large smirk never leaving his face. "Slytherin for you and hopefully a bath for me." the hat shuttered.

"Ronald... Weasley" McGonnagall read seeming nonplussed about something. A redheaded boy nervously approached the chair. The hat barely touched his head before… "Another Weasley! Another Weasley! (Sigh) I know just what to do with you…" The hat said, making Ron gulp audibly and begin to tremble nervously. "Off to… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced.

The next couple sortings passed by quickly.

"Lavender Brown" McGonnagall called. "Gryffindor" The hat responded shortly there after.

"Daphne Greengrass" McGonnagall called. "Slytherin" The hat said shortly after being placed on Daphne's head.

"Theodore Nott" McGonnagall called. "Slytherin" The hat announced as soon as it touched his head.

Neville Longbottom was put in Gryffindor after two minutes. Blaise Zabini was put into Slytherin after three and a half minutes. Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff three minutes after the hat touched her head. Hannah Abbot and the Smith Twins followed Susan into Hufflepuff. Tracey and Pansy both joined Slytherin. Hermione Granger garnered a bit of attention as the first Hat Stall in three years being sorted into Gryffindor after six minutes and ten seconds. "Harry Potter" McGonnagall's announcement silenced the hall for a moment before it devolved into excited whispering. Of course it was understandable, this boy who as an infant defeated a dark lord and ended a long and bloody war. The murmuring got louder after the five minute mark and continued to grow until after eight minutes and twenty seconds the sorting Hat announced it had made a decision. The room exploded with cheers when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. After a few minutes and a few sortings that were rather unnoteworthy the crowd had settled down.

"Bryon…" McGonnagall stopped turning white as a sheet. After a minute the whole hall went silent. "Peverell" I offered before approaching the hat.

"A remarkable mind with both cunning and a thirst for knowledge combined with a strong heart loyal to those you cherish and brave in the face of danger." The hat hummed. "You would do well anywhere I put you. I guess maybe we will look at your family. By my old frayed stitching… Godric and Salazar… although I believe Serpentina was cast out by Salazar so if you have no objections I will place you in Gryffindor." The hat asked. "Oh I see, well those are surely two very noble goals, and I see you are determined." The hat said. I opened my eyes to see every eye in the room on me. Surely the sorting hadn't taken that long. "In my thousand or so years of sorting students never has a sorting taken so long. Now after 28 Minutes and 40 seconds of thought, I am positive that you will do wonders in Slytherin." The hat announces. The Slytherin's were the first to recover, applauding loudly to the news of my addition to their ranks.

At the Slytherin table I once again greeted Daphne and made a gesture requesting a spot beside her. She gave me a playful look as she made room for me. Her cheshire grin grew after I sat down as she slid from beside me to atop my lap. "Daphne if I didn't know better I might say that you appear to be enjoying your time atop Mr. Peverell." Tracey quipped knowingly at Daphne. "Tracy if I didn't know better I would have said you seemed to have become rather wet from your time riding Mr. Zabini earlier." Daphne whispered back to Tracy. "But… that's not fair!" Tracey squeaked. 

**I know I skipped probably a third of the students in the sorting, I did this because I did not want the entire chapter to be the sorting ceremony.**


	3. A Trip to Hagrid's Hut

**The Duties of the Heir Chapter 3**

**A Trip to Hagrid's Hut**

**Flashback**

"Before the prefects take you to your dorms I want to say I never thought I would live long enough to see two hat stalls within a two year period but to see three hat stalls in a single night I expect great things from you all." The Headmaster said before dismissing us for the night.

**Bryon's POV**

I woke up in my room inside my tent. After leaving my tent, leaving the 1st year boys room, and exiting the Slytherin Common Room I left and made the trek to Gryffindor Tower, on my way I was harrassed by an older Gryffindor and just before I had reached the point where I would have hexed him into next week he slumped over as a pair of redheads conked him with a pair of small bats. "These parts of the castle can be treacherous 'ickle snake" The twins said in unison. "Do either of you know anyone that I could ask a question related to the Staff." I asked. "Wait right here." The twins said before running off. "Oy what are you doing here." A much smaller redhead accused not even a minute later. "I am waiting for someone." I said not appreciating the redhead's tone. "Ooh is 'ickle Ron starting a fight?" The twins mocked seemingly materializing out of nowhere. With the twins was Katie Bell and in the background the two other girls that had been sleeping in the compartment on the train. "You see Katie jumped at the opportunity to save her 'ickle snake" one twin said, getting a glare from Katie. "That's right and how could we deny Katie the chance to help her forbidden love." The other twin said earning both twins a whack upside the head. With the twins nursing their wounds. "The twins said I needed to see something and that it was urgent, I assume you needed something and they are just trying to have fun at my expense." Katie said. "You mean you didn't come to save me in my hour of need?" I asked letting tears well up in my eyes while making the cutest pouting face an eleven year old has ever made. "W-w-well y-ye… I-I mean no… I mean I would be delighted to help you." Katie stumbled through her sentence blushing madly as she was blindsided by the assault of my puppy dog eyes. The other two girls were trying desperately and failing to contain their laughter at Katie's loss of composure. "I apologize Miss Bell you are far too pretty for me not to have a little fun with." I said wriggling my eyebrows. Katie's face went beet red. "I was wondering if there was anyone other than Professor Kettleburn a student could discuss magical creatures with?" I ask. "Katie you should take him down to Hagrid's." One twin said. "Kind of a rubbish first date though." The other twin said suggestively. Katie gave the twins a rather lethal looking glare. Before promising to escort me to Hagrid's hut.

The journey out of the castle and across the grounds was long and would have been mind numbingly dull if not for the older brunette whose swaying hips were giving me an enticing show as her robes clung to well toned ass and powerful thighs. After leaving the castle Katie turned around almost catching me enjoying the view. "Any reason you don't want to talk to Kettleburn? Or maybe you just wanted to take me away from the castle to have your wicked way with me?" Katie asked suggestively. "Are you sure you aren't projecting your fantasies onto me, Miss Bell, I mean you are the senior student and I am just a defenceless first year." I say with big adorable eyes again. "You never answered my first question." Katie challenged avoiding my gaze. "It is nothing about Kettleburn himself, but he is close friends with someone who sparked an ongoing blood feud with my grandmother's family." I say. "So what if it upsets your parents or grandparents what would they do? Like you said he is just the friend of an enemy of your family and he is a professor, it is not like you are consorting with an enemy, right?" Katie asked. "They can't do anything…" I started to say before Katie's encouraging "exactly" cut me off. "Miss Bell you misunderstand, my family is dead, my father was killed defending his family when I was a but a babe and my mother killed slowly over the course of the following years via a blood curse from the same attack that killed my father." I say somberly. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't kno… I didn't mean to insult your family." Katie said as she hung her head in shame. "They died protecting me, protecting the world really. They died heroes and I still knew my mum, she died when I was six. Besides they have portraits held safely in Gringotts." I said, trying to cheer up the older girl.

Arriving at a small single room stone hut with a tall roof and a large door. Katie knocked on the single tall wooden door. A minute later the large hairy man who had helped the first years into the boats was in the open doorway. "Miss Bell can I 'elp yer wif somethin'?" Hagrid asked. "Not me Hagrid, my errrrrrrrrrrr… friend Bryon here was looking for someone who he might be able to discuss magical creatures, and the twins assured me there was no one more knowledgeable than you Hagrid." Katie said trying to butter the huge man up. "Oh stop et yer makin' me blush" Hagrid said. "Besides surely Professor Kettleburn 'ould be more help than me." Hagrid continued. "Blood Feud between Newt Scamander and my Great Grandfather." I said, clarifying. Katie stood there gaping like a fish, seemingly shocked that my family was more or less at war with the Scamanders. "Ye' 'ouldn' happ'n ter be Penelope Peverell's son 'ould ye'?" Hagrid asked hopefully. "She was my mother." I said. "I remember when Thelma Skeeter wrote that awful article about yer mother for having those three dragons with her at Hogwarts. Nasty hag 'lmost as bad as 'er mother; Wilma who 'long with Newt harassed yer grandmother and great grandfather if me memory serves." Hagrid said. "You seem to know a lot about my grandmother's family." I say a little suspicious of the gigantic man. "...'ell if it jus' between me and ye' I was al'ays a rather big fan of your family's work. Wouldn't happen to have any with yer, 'ould ye'?" Hagrid asked, his eyes shone with excitement. "Sorry Hagrid, the only friend I brought with me today was Kumohebi." I said as a small Occamy poked its tiny beaked face out of the sleeve of my robe. "I do have a photo though taken last spring of my seven familiars and I" I said using the gemini charm on a photograph and handing the copy to Hagrid. "Oh I would love to see the look on Old Scamander's face seeing a ten year old boy who tamed three supposedly  _ untamable  _ creatures, not to mention the four  _ supposedly _ powerful and/or dangerous creatures. What a 'ead on that un huh. 'ith his if I can't tame it no un can." Hagrid spat the last line clearly sharing my family's sentiment that Newt Scamander was a presumptive egotistical asshole.

  
  



End file.
